Mix Tape
by twelvestopsandhome
Summary: Lily decides she wants a band for the Halloween Party at Hogwarts. But where will she find one?Little does she know she doesnt have to look much further than her fellow Head Student...
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is based on 'Mix Tape' by Butch Walker. That's really all you need to know for now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

Enjoy!

Mix Tape

'I do not need to remind you that focus is vital' Professor McGonagall said uncharacteristically dramatically walking up the middle aisle in the classroom full of 7th years.

'if she says that again…'Sirius Black sighed throwing head down on the desk in front of him.

'focus is vital Mr. Black' McGonagall repeated turning at the top of the room.

'I don't have to remind you all how important your final year at Hogwarts is and I expect nothing short of your full attention. On a personal level I would like to express my pride at having not only one year head from Gryffindor this year but both'

Sirius lifted his head off the table long enough to nudge James encouragingly.

'alright off you go' McGonagall gave the smallest of smiles.

'One week' Sirius walked in front of his friends with his back to the direction he was going. 'we've been back one week and I can't stay awake in class'.

'it is quite early on in the year for you to be losing interest already' Remus mused faining concern.

'don't worry Moony' James laughed 'he'll find some girl to interest him soon enough'.

'Speaking of the fairer sex, you hear they made Nettlestone Ravenclaw captain' Sirius finally turned around to look where he was going.

'Lucia?' Remus asked 'as in my ex Lucia?'

Sirius laughed 'she's hardly your ex, mate' James patted him on the back 'you two had what shall we call it? a mild flirtation in 5th year'

'Hey I really liked her' Remus defended himself. 'and she-'

'BALLS!' James yelled and began to run back in the direction he came 'meeting….Dumbledore….late…' was all that the remaining Marauders heard.

James ran and ran all the way to Dumbledore's office where he say a tall figure leaning against the wall.

'Hey Evans' he breathed deeply, slowing down as he reached the figure.

'Hey Potter' she nodded back 'nearly forgot' he explained leaning forward putting his hands on his knees.

'I see' she nodded again.

Though not quite mortal enemies, Lily Evans and James Potter were by no means friends (although they had many mutual friends) and Lily wasn't sure how comfortable she was with his small-talk attempts with her.

'Good Afternoon' a warm voice came from behind them.

The two 7th years smiled in reply to the distinguished wizard that stood in front of the them.

'Do sit' Dumbeldore instructed them once inside his office. 'I trust you are both settling into you positions rather well. Now, straight to business I fear. I'm sure you are well aware of your duties by now, so are there any questions?

'Professor' Lily began slowly 'what about…he who must not be named?'

'What about him Miss Evans?' Dumbledore tipped his half moon glasses down.

'Well, I've heard that there is a possibility he may try to…' she stopped herself hoping that Dumbledore knew what she was getting to.

'I guarantee you, Miss Evans there is no where safer than Hogwarts' he smiled.

Lily nodded confidently.

'Looking good Kennedy' Sirius smirked as Colie passed Sirius and Remus who had spread themselves out on the couch of the Gryffindor common room.

'You know it Black' she winked before turning her head to roll her eyes.

'Ah 'bout time' Sirius stood up as James entered the common room with Lily following seconds behind.

'Lil I'm going to the library wanna come?' Colie asked grabbing Lily and turning her around pushing her back out the door.

'Okay…' Lily answered confused and a little annoyed at being pushed around.

'You that thing I said I wouldn't do this year' Colie said rushed once they were out in the hallway.

'Flirt with Sirius Black?' Lily said, recalling there conversation only a week ago on the Hogwarts Express.

'Yes that' Colie answered 'I've kind of already started again, I can't help it, it just comes out!'

Lily laughed 'look its no big deal, ye have a thing, a kind of spark and flirting is yer way of… getting rid of the sexual tension'

Colie stared at Lily 'that's not what you're supposed to say! You're supposed to help me stop not encourage me! You of all people now that me and him don't work together when we're…together'

Colie made a strange face and started walking down the corridor 'so how' life as Head Girl?'

Lily shrugged 'so far so good. Out first big test is Halloween'

'and Potter? Colie asked smiling

Lily shrugged again 'strangely we havn't really talked that much. For which I'm sort of glad. The only thing we have in common is that we happen to be heads'

Colie nodded silently 'so what's the plan for Halloween?'

Lily beamed 'I'm thinking we get a band, no idea where though…'

Sirius strummed gently on James' guitar. 'G no A' he whispered.

'That doesn't sound half bad Padfoot' James said looking up from his 'Quiditch: The Why, How and Who' book.

'Maybe its time we took 'The Marauders' to the masses! Spread the tunes!' Sirius teased.

'Or not' Remus said firmly flopping down on his bed.

'You're right of course Moony, not with your off rhythm anyway' Sirius said trying not to smile.

'There is nothing wrong with my rhythm thank you very much' Remus nodded confidently.

'Anyway, Prongs gets stage fright' Sirius gestured over to James who as still flicking through his book.

'I do not!' he protested.

Sirius and Remus both raised an eyebrow.

'Okay' James admitted 'maybe a little but its…..'

'It's what?' Sirius encouraged.

'Scary' James finished getting back to his book.

'that's rich coming from a Quiditch player' Remus laughed.

'I just don't like….putting myself out there' James explained 'it's a totally normal issue to have'

'hey' Sirius said looking around 'where's the other one?'

Remus shrugged 'I'm sure he's off do some good dead'

'I know he's out best friend but Peter kind of freaks me out' Sirius said very quietly and seriously.

James and Remus looked and him blankly before bursting into fits of laughter.

So?

Let me know what you think… and do be nice please!

Cheers guys!


	2. It's Beginning to Get to Me

Hey guys. Thanks a million for the comments! Took most of your advice anyway. The song used is called 'It's Beginning to Get to Me' by the amazingly talented Snow Patrol. I have treble checked for mistakes and whatnot so if there is a mistake I don't wanna know about it!! Lol!! Enjoy!

Gryffindor Common Room 2.00pm

After a particularly hearty lunch, Remus and James had spread themselves out on the couch while Sirius took to the floor. Peter was slumped the arm chair nearest the fireplace, seemingly asleep.

'My stomach has a headache' Sirius moaned rubbing his stomach tenderly.

'I'm sure there's medicine for that kind of thing Black' Lily ran down the stairs followed shortly by Colie.

'Am I on patrol tonight Lily?' Remus bent is head back over the couch to ask her.

'Hey' James hit him on the arm 'why didn't you just ask me huh?'

'No offence mate I just presumed Lily takes care of the…scheduling' Remus hit him back.

'No Remus, you're free tonight' Lily assured him.

Remus smiled. 'Lovely'

'Hot date Moony?' Sirius tried to lift his head off the floor.

'Not quite' he smirked 'thought I might work on my rhythm'

'Do not want to know' Colie put up her hands as Lily shrugged.

D.A.D.A. Class 

'Now I know the N.E.W.T.S seem like years away but believe me they will come much quicker than any of you may wish them to' Professor Liptus spoke seriously from the top of the room. 'And more than ever the skill of the defense against the dark arts is essential'

'How about we make tonight a band practice?' Sirius leaned over subtly to James who was hanging off ever word Liptus was saying.

'We're hardly a band' Remus leaned over from the other side of James.

'We could be' Sirius smiled 'we're good, we're really good'

'But its not like Hogwarts has a music scene, there'd be no point' Remus whispered.

'We'll create a music scene!' Sirius said a little to loudly causing Liptus to turn around and glance around the room.

'What do you say?' Sirius asked obviously very enthusiastic.

'I'm patrolling tonight' James whispered not taking his eyes of the board that Liptus was writing on.

'Uh…' Sirius rolled his eyes. 'I thought you being Head Boy would further our case but its already interfering with the band!'

'What band?!' Remus threw his arms in the air 'we're not a band!'

'Not with that attitude' Sirius tutted turning back to his desk.

Two rows ahead

'This Liptus guy seems alright, may he'll stick it out more than a year' Colie laughed quietly.

Lily nodded 'I liked Professor Michaels though'

'Apart from the spitting of course' Colie added.

'Of course' Lily agreed.

Colie glanced back as she heard Sirius exclaim something about 'creating.' Cocking an eyebrow she turned back again.

'Don't do it' Lily said scribbling something down from the blackboard.

'Excuse me?' Colie leaned in.

'Sirius, don't go there' Lily continued writing.

'I won't! and plus you were the one you told me it was okay to flirt with him' Colie crossed her arms.

'That's not what I said but yes flirting is okay but just as long as that's all, we do not need a repeat of last year' Lily dotted her 'i's' and crossed her 't's'.

Colie frowned 'trust me I do not intend on repeating last year'

'Then keep your eyes on the board and off Sirius Black' Lily smirked.

Gryffindor Common Room 8.30pm

'Please' Sirius was on his knees in front of a less-than-impressed James.

'Dude, get off your knees' James looked around embarrassed.

Sirius smiled broadly as he rose from the floor 'I'll take that as a yes'

'30 minutes' James warned.

Sirius nodded vigorously 'I will see you, you-know where at 9.15 then' he trotted off upstairs bowing to Lily as he past her.

'How long will this take?' James asked not meaning to sound so rude.

'About an hour' Lily shrugged.

Corridor outside Gryffindor Common Room

James and Lily were both consumed in an agonizingly awkward silence. Lily had taken to inspecting every inch of floor, whilst James kept looking from right to left, silently praying to find something that would start some sort of conversation.

'Fat penguin' James said suddenly turning back from the left.

'I'm sorry?' Lily half-smiled, looking up from the floor.

'Fat penguin' James repeated 'I needed something to break the ice'.

Lily laughed but shook her head 'that's pretty awful you know?'

James laughed and nodded 'I know, its one of Sirius''

'Ah' Lily smiled 'of course'

James stuck his hands in his pockets and began humming very quietly before stopping abruptly. 'Don't you think it strange that the whole time Sirius and Colie were together we never talked?'

'We spoke to each other' Lily said thought back.

'No I said we never talked to each other' James explained 'we spoke but we never talked to each other'

Lily nodded, pretending that she knew what he was on about. 'we'll I guess we can talk to each other this year then'

'I look forward to it' James began to hum gently again.

Room of Requirement 9.17

'I'm here' James burst into the room of requirement.

'Smashing' Sirius rubbed his hands together and picked up his bass.

'I really do not see the point in this' James shook his head picking up his own guitar.

'We do not need that negative tone Prongs' Sirius breathed calmly tuning the bass.

'Ready?' Remus asked from behind the drum kit. '5, 6, 7, 8!'

James:

_I want something  
That's purer than the water  
Like we were_

It's not there now  
Ineloquence and anger  
Are all we have

Like Saturn's rings  
An icy loop around me  
Too hard to hold

Lash out first  
At all the things we don't like  
Or understand  
  
James and Sirius:

_And it's beginning to get to me  
That I know more of the stars and sea  
Than I do of what's in your head  
Barely touching in our cold bed_

_Are you beginning to get, get my point  
That all this fighting with aching joints  
It's doing nothing but tire us out  
No one knows what this fight's about.  
_

'Okay, okay that songs way to sad' Sirius stopped suddenly.

'I have a blister' Remus whined softly.

'Right' Sirius turned around 'Prongs, you go write a happy song, Moony, go burst the blister'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Okay folks that's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it.

If you did would be so kind as to leave me a little review?!

Thanks guys!


	3. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Hey guys! Thanks for all the great comments! This is really just a set up chapter so it's not very long but its here for a reason! Enjoy! Oh usual disclaimers apply!

The Great Hall 9.00am - Breakfast

'So I said 'yes but what about her mother' Sirius finished, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

James and Remus burst into fits of laughter causing Sirius to almost spit back out the orange juice he had just poured into his mouth.

'I don't get it' Peter said slowly staring at his friends.

This caused the three to laugh even harder.

'Stop it Padfoot' Remus said suddenly catching Sirius 'subtly' staring down the table.

'God damn it Moony' Sirius snapped turning back 'it's not like there's any harm in it'

James cocked an eyebrow 'I say this with love mate, you're an idiot'

'Well that was rude' Sirius crossed his arms.

'You two tried being together, it didn't work-' James began.

'-That's an understatement' Remus interrupted.

-Move on' James concluded.

Sirius thought for a brief moment 'you know what I need? A distraction'

James clapped his hands together 'Perfect, I heard Camille just broke up with Stephenson'

'No I don't mean a girl' Sirius laughed 'the band!'

'Oh Lord' Remus sighed.

James breathed in deeply and glanced down the table to where Colie and Lily were eating.

'Okay Padfoot, we'll do the whole band thing…'

Sirius threw his hands up in triumph.

'…but if anything happens between you and Colie, it's off' James finished causing Remus to gasp mockingly.

'Your on' Sirius shook James' hand firmly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'John or Paul?' Lily asked as she and Colie walked the short distance to Charms.

'John' Colie answered without hesitation.

'Hmm… interesting' Lily mused. 'I'd have to say Paul'

Colie nodded 'I can see why….okay how about Ringo or George?'

'George' the two girls said in unison with a dreamy smile.

'Morning' Remus nodded as the Marauders caught up behind them.

'What about you guys?' Colie laughed 'Ringo or George?'

'As in Starr and Harrison?' James asked.

'Bien Sur' Colie smiled.

'George' Remus nodded.

'Ringo I'd say' James thought hard.

'Something wrong Black?' Lily asked observing that Sirius was looking anywhere but them.

'Not a bit Evans' Sirius' eyes shot to the roof.

The door of the Charms classroom flew open 'Are we ready?' a short and smiley professor asked enthusiastically.

'Ladies first' Remus gestured Lily and Colie through the door.

'You can look at her you know' James nudged Sirius as they entered the room.

Sirius shook his head 'No I can't, I think bad things when I do' he smirked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gryffindor Common Room - After Dinner

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had once again taken over the couch and surrounding areas.

'I'm on patrol tonight' Remus said randomly looking up from the book he was reading. 'Just putting that out there in case you-' he nodded over to Sirius '-had any ideas.'

'We can't do anything anyway until Prongs writes a happy song' Sirius grunted.

'You can't just write a song Padfoot, I need inspiration' James said seriously before laughing 'nah I'm working on it, I promise'

'Stop thinking about her Padfoot' Remus said turning a page of his book.

Sirius instantly sat up 'How the hell did you know?!'

'I didn't' Remus said quickly.

'I wanna hold you hand' Lily sang absent-mindedly skipping down the stairs

'Aw how sweet Lil' Colie teased.

'Evans' James, hearing her voice called her over 'when's our next meeting?'

'Tomorrow night' Lily leaned against the couch that James and Remus were on.

'Cool' he nodded 'guess we should start planning Halloween huh?'

'Lily has a few ideas already' Colie leaned against the couch aswell.

'I'm glad someone does' James laughed.

'How would you feel about a band?' Lily rounded the couch and sat on the arm.

Sirius eyes flew to Lily then to James and Remus and back to Lily.

'What kind of band?' James asked aware of Sirius' growing excitement.

Lily shrugged 'local, maybe even with in the school'

Sirius bit his lip and looked ay James once more who looked at Remus. Remus shrugged causing James to shrug and give the nod to Sirius

'Lily my dear, we may have found your band' Sirius grinned.

'You guys?' Colie asked shocked yet impressed.

'This could really work… I mean everyone loves ye already. It could a huge success' Lily smiled devilishly 'are ye any good?' she added in a after thought.

'We could us some work but yeah…. I guess we're not bad' James shrugged.

'So ye'll play at Halloween then?' Lily asked hopefully.

'Absolutely' Sirius stood up to shake her hand before James or Remus had a chance to answer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Girls Dorm

'Well I did not see that coming' Colie yawned hopping into her four-poster bed.

'Me neither' Lily shook her head 'lets hope they're actually good though'

'Oh I doubt there isn't very much Sirius Black isn't good at' Colie winked before covering her face with her hands 'did I just say that?' she whispered to herself.

'You'd know' a voice came from the far end of the room.

'Yes thank you Dorothy' Colie lay down in her bed.

'You need a distraction Col' Lily stretched her legs out on her bed.

'I know Lil, but whom? Because right now I cannot think of anyone but him' Colie admitted throwing the covers of the bed over her head.

Boys Dorm

'Woo! Halloween!' Sirius threw himself on his bed.

'I feel sick just thinking about it' James turned on his side.

'We'll have your stage fright cured by then Prongs' Sirius said optimistically.

'At least it'll be a great distraction for Padfoot' Remus turned out the light.

'Trust me guys' Sirius sighed 'I'm gonna need it'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\

Okay from here on out there's gonna be loads James/Lily coz right now it's a bit just Sirius/Colie….


End file.
